Ozai's Humiliation
by JR-CreativeGenius
Summary: Sokka takes coming up with a punishment for Ozai into his own hands and stupidity occurs. -JR


**Ozai's Punishment**

[This is my first fan fiction story. I'll update it very soon]

The six children who had saved the world sat around a table at the Jasmine Dragon. It was a special day after all, and Sokka did not hesitate to throw a grand party to celebrate this event. Now what exactly was the reason for this glorious party you ask? Well, of course it was to commemorate the one-month anniversary of Ozai's utter failure and loss of power. This event was so important to Sokka that he had thrown a party every single week, and during each party Sokka would be overjoyed with happiness just thinking of how Ozai had gone from the Phoenix King to The Loser Lord.

Out of nowhere Sokka suddenly interrupted the conversation that Katara and Zuko were having, with a loud "Shhhhh". He hadn't been listening to their boring chat anyway. Sokka jumped on the table, knocking Toph's soup into her face and at the top of his lungs screamed, "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! OZAI WILL FOREVER BE THE LOSER LORD!" Sokka leaped off the table and copied the stupid face Ozai had when he lost his powers. This of course got roaring laughter from the people of the Jasmine dragon. The members of team avatar all stared with annoyed faces, except for Toph of course who was ready to kill Sokka for spilling soup on her face. Sokka turned around and exclaimed, "Can you believe that exactly one month ago at this very time Ozai lost his bending! Classic!" Sokka wiped tears of joy from his eyes and mumbled, "It never gets old."

Toph, still soaking wet from the soup, muttered in the most monotone voice possible, "You have been acting plain weird lately, Sokka. Also you spilled soup on me."

"Uhhhh, what are you talking about?" Sokka said completely oblivious to his friends' annoyed faces. Before they could respond he turned around and yelled, "Cactus juice for everyone! On me!"

Everyone cheered.

"We don't even sell that here Sokka," Zuko shouted.

Sokka uncoordinatedly turned around and pulled out a small pouch and drank from it, spilling half the liquid on himself.

"I brought my own," Sokka murmured, poorly pronouncing every word.

"We've all been very worried about you Sokka."

"Not me" Toph said quickly, interrupting Katara.

"Anyway," Katara continued. "We all think you need to stop having these parties celebrating. I mean how many times do you have to countdown the exact moment Aang took Ozai's powers? It's like you are obsessed with Ozai's humiliation."

Sokka was hardly paying attention as he spun around in a circle.

"Momo likes my parties. He told me he does."

Sokka suddenly tripped and collapsed to the ground. Everyone except Toph got out of their seats. Suki rushed out of her seat and kneeled next to him.

"Sokka are you ok?"

"I think he's unconscious," Aang said.

"I am still soaking wet." Toph complained, barely paying attention to her unconscious friend.

Katara stood over Sokka and said. "Let's take Sokka somewhere to rest. He needs it. Help me carry him." They were about to pick Sokka up when he suddenly jolted up.

"I have an idea," Sokka yelled.

"Oh look he's awake again, hooray!" Toph grumbled sarcastically.

"I had the greatest idea in the few seconds I was unconscious! Right now Ozai is in jail right."

"Yeah, so what," Zuko rolled his eyes.

"What if instead of being in jail he had to do something else.

"What are you suggesting Sokka," Aang asked suspiciously.

Sokka stood up and announced, "Ozai should serve COMMUNITY SERVICE!"

Suddenly the teashop got silent... just before everyone began laughing hysterically.

"What? It's a good idea!"

"That is a terrible idea," Zuko said in a serious voice.

"Come on Zuko, you're Fire Lord, you can make this happen."

"No, my father belongs in a prison, not joking around in community service!"

"Please Zuko! Just write a little note or something to the guards so they will let Ozai do some community service. I can be the community service manager!"

"No Sokka the answer is no."

"Please."

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleasy, Please"

"Fine!" Zuko huffed. "I'll tell the guards that you will be community service manager for one day."

Sokka jumped in the air with joy then ran out the door.

"Wow, Sokka is weird," Toph mumbled.

"Yep", the rest of the team said together in perfect harmony.

Zuko did keep his promise. He sent a note to the guards that Sokka would be the community service manager.

'How bad can it be?' Zuko thought when he sent the letter. 'Sokka will probably get bored in 10 minutes after watching Ozai pick up trash or something.'

The next day, Sokka went to the prison at 7:00 in the morning to wait for the guards to take Ozai out of his jail cell. Only two security guards stood at the entrance and no more. Sokka walked through the long depressing hallway of the prison until finally reaching Ozai's cell. Ozai was facing the wall with his head down.

"Good morning!" Sokka said cheerfully.

Ozai turned around to see Sokka with his face pressed against the bars and a huge grin on his face.

"Sooooooo, Guess what I'm going to be?"

Ozai did not answer.

"I'm going to be your community service manager for a whole day!"

Ozai had the most bored face in the world.

Behind Sokka the door opened and two guards walked in. Sokka did not notice because he was too busy smiling in the creepiest way imaginable at Ozai.

"Ok lets get this over with," one guard said, clearly wanting to do anything but be there.

Sokka squealed in glee as the guard took out the key to the cell.

The guard unlocked the door to Ozai's cell and the two guards handcuffed him.

"Do you mind putting handcuffs on his legs too," Sokka asked.

"Whatever," the guard said and did as Sokka told him.

"Great!" Sokka exclaimed. "Now before we get started I made a little outfit for Ozai to work in!"

Ozai put his hand on his face and shook his head when he saw the atrocious outfit Sokka pulled out of his bag.

"Here it is," Sokka smirked displaying it.

"I knitted it myself. It took me all night." The outfit consisted of two hideous pink pieces of fabric being held together by two strands of string and a tiny head hole. It was made from the itchiest material at the market Sokka had gone to. On the front Sokka painted Sokka's community Service and on the back, Sokka painted, I'm lovin it.  
>"I even made little glasses to go with it."<p>

The security guards snickered when they saw this. Sokka pulled out tiny pink glasses, so small they just barely covered the eyes.

"This is preposterous!" Ozai shouted.

Sokka handed the outfit to the guards and they forcefully put the clothes over what Ozai had on.

"Fabulous! Now let's go to your first task," Sokka sang.

They walked from the prison with Sokka walking in front with the guards bringing Ozai on a leash while he struggled to hop around since his ankles were handcuffed.

"Your first job is over there," Sokka said pointing at the highly populated area.

When they arrived at the market a crowd of people began laughing at Ozai. The foaming mouth guy was currently visiting the fire nation, and when he saw Ozai, his mouth began foaming from how stupid Ozai looked.

"Those filthy losers dare to laugh at me," Ozai growled. Just as Ozai said this, he tripped on his ankle cuffs and fell face first on a weasel walking by.

Sokka stood there acting cool as the angry weasel attacked Ozai.

Finally the weasel ran away. Ozai got to his feet and snarled,

"What is my task here?"

"Oops, I forgot your task wasn't here all along. It's over there."

The group walked over to the hill Sokka had pointed at.

When they arrived at the hill Sokka explained, "You will be babysitting these children!" Sokka motioned to the dozens of children playing.

"Are you serious?!"

The guards nodded their heads trying not to laugh.

[To be continued]


End file.
